Broodje Kaas Saga : Het korte tweede leven van Brie Tanner
by Lythianc
Summary: Het korte leven van Bree Tanner beleefd door een blokje Brie


Brie werd wakker. Ze lag verscholen in het donkerste hoekje van de koelkast, zichzelf verstoppend voor de anderen van haar soort. Ze was een bedorven voedselproduct. Dit was ze niet altijd geweest, maar wel haar hele nieuwe leven. Het echte leven wat in haar ogen pas begonnen was toen ze gebeten was en ook begon te bederven. Het leven wat ze nu leidde was enerzijds een bleke schim van het leven wat ze altijd geleefd had, maar anderzijds was het zo... bijzonder. Ze had meer krachten dan het gemiddelde voedsel en kon zich sneller voortbewegen. Slaap had ze niet nodig en ook voedsel liet haar koud. Het enige offer wat Brie had moeten maken voor deze nieuwe gaven was een gedeelte van haar wil...haar onafhankelijkheid. Sinds dat ze gebeten was, had ze een onstilbare dorst, naar hetgeen wat moeilijk te krijgen was...Fristi. Samen met alle andere bedorvenen, moesten ze 's nachts op pad om nog normale producten te vinden en de Fristi, die bij ieder voedsel door de aderen stroomt, eruit te zuigen om ze vervolgens levenloos achter te laten, als lappenpoppen liggend op de planken van de koelkast. Een wreed lot, maar het doden van voedsel liet Brie koud. Sinds haar dood, had vrij weinig Brie nog kunnen raken en was ze zo gevoelloos als het maar zijn kon. Toch leek het alsof ze angst had op dit moment. Angst voor de andere bedorvenen.

De deur van de koelkast vloog plots open, gevolgd door een koude windvlaag. Voorzichtig, bang om opgemerkt te worden, draaide ze zich om om te kijken wie er binnen kwamen. De dageraad zou spoedig komen en de bedorvenen kwamen terug van hun jacht op Fristi. Wie er terug zouden keren van de jacht was altijd een verrassing, want binnen de groep heerste veel rivaliteit. Tijdens het jagen botsten de ego's van de grootste bedorvenen en streden ze buiten in het volle zicht om wie er het sterkste was, en maakten vaak een puinhoop in de koelkast en bovendien dat ze vele voedselproducten zonder reden vermoordden. Niet dat het Brie erg veel kon schelen, want het andere voedsel geeft ze toch niet om, maar ze lieten zo wel erg veel sporen na, wat dan weer niet de bedoeling was. Bedorven voedsel was voor veel voedsel slechts een mythe en ze dachten dat het niet bestond in werkelijkheid. Natuurlijk werden er films gemaakt over voedsel wat in de koelkast kon leven nadat de THT verstreken was, en griezelverhalen verteld aan kinderen erover, maar dat het de werkelijkheid was zou niemand verwachten. Nog niet in ieder geval.  
De grootste en sterkste bedorvenen van deze groep maakten er de laatste tijd een steeds grotere rotzooi van, en de politie begon argwaan te krijgen; hele auto's in de vernieling geslagen, stukken wegdek ontbreken, en dan nog niet eens de lijken die gevonden worden waar buigrietjes in de nek zijn gestoken! Lang konden ze hier niet meer verblijven... niet nu de politie zo achter ze aan zat. De rest van de groep scheen zich er echter niet druk om te maken en bleef altijd maar door gaan met deze gang van zaken. Het werd met de nacht erger.

De deur van de koelkast sloeg weer dicht, en Brie zag dat er vijf bedorvenen terug waren gekeerd, terwijl er zeven zijn vertrokken de nacht ervoor. Twee hebben het dus niet overleefd. Brie sperde haar neusgaten van de heerlijke geur die ze aan voelde...die haar liet rillen tot op het bod, en die haar liet hunkeren. Brie rook ze zoete geur van Fristi, en haar maag maakte een weemoedig geluid. Het was al bijna een week geleden dat Brie mee op jacht was geweest, maar met de andere bedorvenen wilde Brie niet mee gaan omdat ze hun manier van werken afwees. Maar als ze alleen zou gaan zou de rest haar opsporen en uitdagen, wat ze zeker niet zou overleven. Niet dat Brie kansloos was, maar ze was gewoon...een blokje Brie. De anderen waren allemaal ouder, groter en sterker dan haar, en bovendien was ze zelf nog maar anderhalve maar bedorven; de rest was al veel langer over de datum. Voor brie was alles nog nieuw, en ze had er geen zin in als haar nieuwe leven al zo snel zou eindigen.  
Op de achtergrond klonk vaag geroezemoes toen de bedorvenen die op jacht waren geweest binnenstapten. Het viel iedereen immers op at er twee ontbraken van de groep, maar de woeste blik van de grootste van de vijf, Broodje Kebab, zorgde voor een doodse stilte in de koelkast.


End file.
